


Until the End of Time

by Anonymous



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alpha Dirk, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dom/sub, M/M, Omega Hal, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 19:25:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13508199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Dirk/Hal, Alpha/Beta/Omega





	Until the End of Time

Your first heat was a disaster from start to finish.  
You'd been upset about your presentation, disappointed, and angry, and terrified. You swore you'd never demean yourself to the stereotype of the slutty omega, moaning and whining and keening in the throes of heat. Then your hips started to ache and your head went fuzzy and your pulse began to pound and you curled up in a pile of blankets for four days. It was agony, in the least, and you never want to do it again.  
Afterwards, Dirk had come up to you, and in front of all your friends, and told you how he'd heard you keening and begging, and ridiculed you for it. You'd cringed in embarrassment and buried your face in your hands while he waggled his eyebrows and jokingly offered to "help you out" next time.  
You promised yourself that your next heat was going to be different, and well, now's your chance. It's been almost half a sweep since then, meaning that round two is only several nights away. You've decided that you're going to abandon your dignity and proposition one of the unclaimed alphas in your life before then, and you've settled on a candidate.  
-  
augmentedIngenuity began pestering timaeusTurmoil  
TT: What do you want, Hal?  
AI: Dirk.  
AI: This is serious.  
TT: I'll put my serious face on, then.  
TT: Just for you.  
AI: First, I need you to swear.  
TT: Swear what?  
AI: Swear that you won't tell anyone.  
TT: I'm afraid I can't do that, Hal.  
AI: Then I guess I won't be making the proposition I had planned.  
TT: Proposition?  
AI: Proposition.  
TT: Fine. I promise I won't tell anyone about your oh-so embarrassing proposition.  
AI: Swear.  
TT: I swear.  
TT: Now, what do you propose?  
AI: You are aware that my heat cycle starts this Friday, correct?  
TT: Hal.  
AI: Let me finish.  
Ai: Last year, you offered to 'help me' through it.  
AI: Are you willing to make good on that offer?  
TT: Oh  
TT: Fuck.  
AI: Are you?  
TT: Yes.  
AI: Good.  
AI: I'll message you when it starts.  
augmentedIngenuity ceased pestering timaeusTestified  
-  
That went over much, much better than you thought it would.  
-  
On Friday morning, you wake up feeling woozy. It doesn't seem like your heat has started yet, though, so you get yourself a glass of water and aimlessly surf the web. You don't really notice the heat building in your core until you catch yourself palming your dick through your jeans. Fuck. You message Dirk with shaking hands, then shut off your computer and lie back on your bad. It's now or never.  
Dirk comes stomping into your apartment with none of his usual grace. He fumbles at the door to your room, then bursts in, and you throw yourself at him.  
Your mouths meet, and he kisses you violently, as if this is a game he's trying to win. It would be, usually, but this time, you're surrendering early. You cling to him and let him ravish you, hot and desperate. He leans down and begins sucking a hickey into your neck, a sign of dominance, and you moan wantonly, trying to tell him that you don't want to fight, you just want him to fuck you.  
He groans quietly, then pushes you off of him. You had him pinned to the door in your desperation, and you guess he felt trapped. You still whine at the loss of contact, though.  
"Hal," he says. "This is wrong. We're brothers. We can't do this."  
"Please," you choke out, dignity flying out the window. "Please, Dirk. I need this. I need you."  
"Fuck," he gasps, then he's pushing you down, onto your bed, and mashing your faces together.  
This time, he kisses like he knows he's won, gripping your hips like you'll leave if he lets go. You twist your hands into his hair and hold him to you. His hips cant once against yours, the stiffness in his jeans pressing against you, and you moan into his mouth. He does it again, and again, and you can't, you need more, harder. You grasp desperately at his jeans, trying to yank them down.  
He gets the hint and pulls back to strip off his tank top and unbuckle his belt. You shimmy out of your t-shirt and yank your boxers down as he kicks off his jeans and tosses his boxers to the side. His dick is hard, almost standing up straight you fumble for it, but he swats you away. He takes yours into his hand instead, and you gasp. He strokes you gently, and you whine, because it's just not enough.  
"Stop," he says. "Hal, what, what do you want?"  
"Fuck me," you gasp. "Fuck me, Dirk. Make me yours."  
You're practically dripping slick now, staining your sheets, and you lie back and expose yourself to him, wrapping your legs around his ass to try and pull him closer. Still, he hesitates.  
"We can't do this. I don't have a condom," he says, eyebrows knit together.  
"Top drawer on the left," you gasp, dizzy with need. "Please, Dirk."  
He unwraps the condom faster than you've ever seen anyone else do it, and slides it down his throbbing dick, then presses the tip to your entrance. You moan carelessly as he slides slowly in. He's huge, and you trill desperately at the stretch. It's a lot, but it still isn't enough. He reaches the hilt, and stops.  
"Tell me how much you want it," he pants.  
"I want it so fucking much," you gasp. "Please, Dirk. Fuck me. Knot me. Claim me. I want to be yours. All yours."  
He starts thrusting at a brutal pace right off the bat. For a single, glimmering second, it satisfies you, then it's just not enough anymore. You try lifting your hips up to meet him when he thrusts forwards, and oh, fuck, that's nice. You rock with him as he fucks you, going faster.  
"Fuck, Dirk," you gasp, suddenly aware of the thrumming heat in your abdomen. "Need it. Need your knot."  
You can feel it swelling at the base of his dick, and you thrust up to try to take it, but he pulls back.  
"Say it," he pants. "You're mine."  
"I'm yours," you moan. "I'm yours, all yours, only yours."  
He thrusts once more, and his engorged knot slides in, and you incinerate.  
You come to with him on top of you, holding you and stroking your hair. He’s gentle, and his hands are soft. You press your face into the side of his neck and wrap your arms around him, instincts telling you to hold him until your heat ends.  
"Welcome back to the land of the walking and talking," he says. "Enjoy your ride?"  
You smack him right across the face.

**Author's Note:**

> there will be plot eventually, i promise


End file.
